My Little Sorceress
by secretlovers
Summary: kurama has been keeping a secret. he has a lover. a powerful one with her own secrets. what happens when renkai finds out.DISCONTINUED TILL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

My Little sorceress

My Little sorceress

The main female is Kagami meaning 'little dragon' she will be with Kurama. You can vote on any other pairing you want. Just remember to vote.

_Talking_

_Thinking_

**Youko **

**Kurama**

_**Kagami**_

My Sorceress

_Yo Kurama where are you going?! _Asked a curious yusuke. After all their friend is walking down the street with a box of chocolates and a handful of roses in his hands. You tend to find it strange. The avatar just smiled at him and said.

_I'm going to see someone close to me._ And with that he kept going.

Thinking they were sly and discreet they followed him. He led them to a very extravagant house he walked up a few stairs and knocked on the door. The door opened and out stepped a BEAUTIFUL girl. She gave him a hug and took his offered gift. She was fluid even in stillness, and her flawless face was pale as the moon against her dark curls. Her limbs were smooth and strong, skin glistening subtly, luminous as a pearl. Full breasts that were perfect for feeding pups, wide hips excellent for child birthing, yet narrow so that she would always be tight, and long legs that went on forever. Her hair went past her rear (her adorable rear they had to admit) and went half way past her thighs. She had amazing crystal violet eyes that just drew you in, they also gave the feeling they knew all. She wore a powder blue kimono. The detectives wondered where their friend met such a girl. They certainly never saw her before.

_Here Kagami-chan. I hope you like the gifts I brought. I made the chocolate myself. _They heard him say. You could immediately see the girl's face lighten up even more, making her even more breathtaking.

_Really! Oh thank you Kurama-kun! I always did love your cooking._ Came a sweet, silky smooth, melting honey voice that had them all fighting back an erection. Wait a minute! She called him 'Kurama-kun' does that mean that she knows of the existence of demons?

They saw Kurama embrace her and give her a light kiss before walking inside her house and then closing the door on them. They could only imagine what was going on now.

**Kurama's pov…**

Kurama was so happy right now. After having to go on a mission for Renkai that lasted for a month. All he could think about was his best friend and love, Kagami. She was all that was on his mind and he couldn't wait to return to her. He's known her since he was two. He made sure to make sure the others did not know of her existence. He didn't want to share her and he didn't want that annoying baby to know about her. Who knows, he might make her join the renkai and then her life would be in danger, though he did like that he would be able to spend a lot more time with her. She was the last of her kind, a sorceress. She was very powerful and could see into the future as well as many other things.

She gave him the heads up that they couldn't keep this secret forever, that they will find out, and she was right as always. His friends saw him heading over to her place and he knew they followed him. Now they would probably tell Koenma what they seen and then they would have to bring her to meet him in person.

But for now he will savor his alone time with her, time to show her just how much he missed her.

XXXXXXX

When he woke up in the morning he noticed Kagami tucked under his chin, a sign of submission. He inwardly purred, but then noticed her slowly waking up. She looked into his eyes and smiled gently. Kurama could feel his heart leap onto his throat. He smiled warmly back gave her a kiss then got out of the bed and put his pants on.

_Come on Kagami, I'll make breakfast_ he told her. She giggled and raced to put her clothes back on.

**Normal pov…**

They went to the kitchen and Kagami sat down and waited patiently for her breakfast. When it was done she thanked him by giving him a kiss. They chatted a bit while eating. Talking about what happened on his mission and what she did while he was away and anything they could think about.

When done they cleaned the dishes and considered going to the park are maybe their special spot. Kagami envisioned that the spirit detectives would be looking for them so they chose the park. Kagami put on a simple silk blue dress with her favorite necklace, a jewel in a teardrop shape. If you looked inside you could see the universe inside it as well as anything else Kagami wanted. It was attached to a beautiful silver chain.

Kurama put on a green button up shirt with black pants. It was a good thing that he left half his clothed at Kagami's place, and she left half her clothes at his place. They walked out and headed towards their favorite park. It was fresh and clean and the plants there were healthy and strong.

They sat under a cherry blossom tree, there was no talking, just a comfortable silence with Kagami resting her head on his shoulder. Kurama was calm yet angry. The reason was that every male in the park was looking at HIS Kagami. **I telling you, you should just kill them for such disrespect.** Youko said just as angry. **If we do we'll have to go to renkai jail, then we wont be able to see Kagami.** That shut Youko right up.

They watched as Kagami picked up a flower and another and merged the two together to make a new one. It was beautiful violet with navy blue designs. She was a child looking sad walked up to her and gave her the newly created flower. Kurama watched the happy and awed face of the little girl as she carefully took the plant and promised to take good care of it. The red head couldn't help but think if Kagami would be like that to any children they had together. But he didn't need to ponder over that much; he knew she would be a perfect mother. Preferably to his children.

She returned to her spot next to him and put her head back on his shoulder and fell into a light sleep. Watching her rest made him proud, throughout the years he's known her, Kagami isn't all that trusting and to allow him to see her in such a vulnerable position and trust him to protect her spoke volumes.

Suddenly he sensed the others coming, he quickly woke Kagami up and they waited. He saw the others coming first. He tensed and brought Kagami closer to him, they may be his friends but he would take out any threats to his mate-to-be, even if they were his friends.

Yusuke was to first to appear, followed by Heiei then Kuwabara.

_Hey man. Look we got to take the girl to koenma's. He wants to see if she's a threat or not. _The punk spoke.

Kurama growled at them, but was stopped by Kagami. He looked at her and she shook her head. Meaning it would be better to just go with them willingly.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT ANNONCEMENT

**i am out of ideas for my stories, if you have ANY ideas that you think will go good with ANY of them, please tell me. if you have any comments or complaints you can tell me. HOWEVER, DON'T go saying that my fics are horrible or anything like that, you think you have better ideas then me, then give me a suggestion or two, if you want to help out and co author on any of the stories then tell me. if not then keep your problems to yourself and don't waste 2 minutes of my life.  
**

**therefore, until I get some inspiration, all my fics are currently on hold. I might update one or two of them when the write ideas come around, I might even start new stories and add them on. But for all of my fics, if you want it to continue you need to give me a reason to keep it going or an idea that I can use, otherwise, I will get bored with it and not continue. And I am not offering any of my fics up for adoption unless I feel that the author has reached my standards.**


	3. important

Im coming back to fanfiction and rewriting/ editing a lot of my stories. When my mom's boyfriend finally come sometime around march he'll help me make the website I created more effective so I will then return to posting stories and running that website. However I will put chapters up on here but on my website will be the unsecured chapters and where I am going to enter my original stories as well as give recommendations to other stories that I have read and think others would enjoy. So to all the members of my website sorry I haven't been on in a while but I couldn't figure out how to improve it and make it more effective but my mom's boyfriend does so he has to help me with it. I'll message you as well as announce it on fanfiction when the website is fully operational in if you need a new web address to go to. On my profile is going to be a pole of which story you would prefer me to work on first. That will be the story I spend a majority of my time and effort on and will continue to do so until its completion. However I will occationally update the others. I will be taking down all the ANs from my stories because I looked them over and found them to be rather annoying and mostly childish so you won't have to worry about me posting any more of those unless it's really important. I will try to update monthly if not weekly and I am open to any requests for stories as long as they aren't kagome related


End file.
